Freaky Thursday
by cmspi
Summary: Based on the film Freaky Friday. BBxRae, COMPLETE!
1. Switcharoo

A/N: Hello, again! I know this idea is cliche and totally overdone, but I just had to take a go! Hope ya like it.

Raven enjoyed the silence. She was peacefully meditating in her room. These were the times she loved. Peace and quiet. It wasn't very often that this happened, after all, living with 4 other annoying teenagers. A knock on her door ruined the precious moment. She rolled her eyes, walking to the door. It wasn't too much of a surprise that it was Beast Boy.

"What?" she hissed at him. He drew back a little but stood his ground.  
"We wanted you to come with us for Chinese."

"No."

"Come on, Rae. Why can't you just have fun once in a while?"

Raven scowled at him. "I have to meditate. You don't understand."

"No! I do understand! You can feel more than you let on, Raven! Stop hiding behind a stupid mask and loosen up a little!"

"What you see is what you get, Beast Boy! There's no mask! You have no idea what you're talking about. I have issues, problems you could _never_ understand!"

"You're not the only one with problems, Raven! You think you're special, but you're not! Admitted, your past is horrible, but so is mine! So is mine, so is Star's, so is Cyborg's, and so is Robin's! You could have a much better life, but you isolate yourself, you to choose to push away me and everyone else who tries to help you, who tries to be your friend! Why, Raven? Why can't you just _try_ to be normal?"

Raven stared at him in shock. Never before had Beast Boy acted like this. She looked away for a moment, a little embarrased, but quickly recovered, prepared to fight back.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Beast Boy? You have no idea what it's like! I can show _no_ emotion. You act like you understand me, like you know me! You know nothing about my problems, nothing about my past, nothing about ME!"

She slammed the door in his face. A small tear fell down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away. Sitting on her bed, she again attempted to meditate.

Beast Boy slammed his fist against the wall, cursing loudly. He couldn't believe he had lost his temper so badly. He made his way back to the common room, muttering, "No luck." Everyone frowned.

"I shall try," Starfire said, obviously determined. A few minutes later, Star came back, dragging a disgruntled Raven behind her. Even Raven could not resist her puppy-dog eyes. She sat in the front passenger seat, her arms crossed and her eyes glued to the window, ignoring all conversation. Beast Boy threw her an angry glance every so often.

They made it to the restaurant and were seated. Beast Boy continued glancing over at Raven angrily the whole dinner. Finally, Raven yelled and angry, "What?" Beast Boy scowled at her. She rolled her eyes, grabbing Beast Boy's arm and dragging him to the hallway where the bathrooms were located.

"What is your problem?"  
Beast Boy ignored her, just scowling. Raven rolled her eyes again.

"Mature."

A tiny, quite old Chinese lady slowly walked up to them.

"Cookie?"

"NO!" Raven screamed at the lady, who looked quite hurt. Raven once again rolled her eyes and took one. Beast Boy did the same before going back to the table. The two didn't talk the rest of the night. When the Titans returned to the Tower that night, Beast Boy and Raven both quickly fled to their rooms.

Raven laid down on her bed. She heard a soft crunching sound from her pocket and remembered the cookie she had left there. She sighed, taking it and cracking it open. In Beast Boy's room, he was doing the same. He ate the cookie and pulled out the fortune, Unknown to the other, they both read together.

"A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back."

"What the..." Beast Boy began, but he was cut off by a soft rumbling. It grew larger and larger until it was a full-blown earthquake. He ran for the common room, arriving at the same time as Raven. The earthquake had stopped, and everyone in the room but himself and Raven seemed unphased.

"Didn't you feel that?" the two questioned loudly at the same time.  
The other three looked at them, visably confused.

"Feel what, friends?" Starfire asked them.

BB and Raven looked at each other, and then at their friends.

"You mean..." Beast Boy began.

"You didn't feel anything?" Raven finished for him.

Everyone shook their heads. The two, thoroughly confused, returned to their rooms and eventually fell asleep.  
The next morning, Raven woke, not opening her eyes. Her head hurt, worse than she had ever remembered it hurting. She felt weird. Her body was bulging in... the wrong places. Her lower body rather than her upper. The room smelled horrible, rather than the quite flowery scent of her own. Fearing the worst, she let out a scream. A scream that didn't sound like her own.

Beast Boy woke up slowly. He grabbed his aching head.

"Aurgh," he thought, opening his eyes. "What time is it? Wait... This isn't my room... This is Rae's room!"  
Something felt weird. He jumped out of bed and noticed that instead of his usual boxers and undershirt, he was wearing a... lavender nightgown. He let out a scream- a shrill scream.

A/N: Short, I know. Next chapter will be longer. So, I know I promised you guys Achoo! next. I'm working on it, but this idea popped into my head and I wrote it. More will come when I get 15 reviews. And, by the way, if I get 100 reviews on Miracles Happen, I will add a blooper reel to it. ;) Please review!


	2. Shower

A/N: Thanks for all of your kind reviews! I wasn't serious when I asked for 15 reviews, El Queso. I just wanted to prompt you guys to review. Evil, I know. Also, I know this is overdone. This story is more for fun than anything else. Hope you enjoy this chapter, my duckies!

Beast Boy looked down at his hands. There was no doubt they were Raven's pale ones. He continued to scream and began running towards his room. Lightbulbs and windows broke all around him as he ran, but he didn't care. Before long, he felt impact and fell back. He looked up to see that he had run into... himself?

"Um, Raven?" he whispered.  
She nodded looking just as afraid as he was.

"Er, what happened?"

"I know no more than you do, Beast Boy. It appears we've switched bodies."

It was strange to hear Raven's words come out of his voice.

"But... that's not possible, Rae!"

"You think I don't know that?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Right. So... what do we do?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Well, we can't tell anyone, for one."

"Uh, why not?"

Raven groaned loudly.

"If it gets out that we've switched, crime will increase that we won't be able to handle!"  
"Well, can't we at least tell the other Titans?"

"We can't take the chance, Beast Boy."

"So... what else then?"

"I suppose we just act like each other for a little while until we figure out what to do."

"What first?"  
He saw his face twist in disgust.

"What?"

"We both... smell."

"So?"

"We have... to shower."

Beast Boy gasped in realization. "Oh..."

Raven gave a small frown. "Just... er... close your eyes."

Beast Boy nodded, gulping. They both started heading for their own bedrooms before turning around.

Beast Boy tried to keep his eyes off of Raven's body as he quickly showered, but he couldn't.

"God, she's hot," he couldn't help but think.  
"Ew," he argued himself, "Raven. This is _Raven._"

He finished, dressed and tried to shake off thoughts of Raven.

Raven struggled not to look at Beast Boy's rather large manhood, but it was rather hard. She showered as fast as she could and dressed even faster. Raven and Beast Boy met in the hallway, both blushing furiously.

"Never again," Raven muttered. Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, remember, you're me." Raven whispered, and BB nodded again.l The two walked into the common room. Beast Boy put on a look of pure hatred, and Raven put on a stupid grin.

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy growled menacingly at her. Raven rolled her eyes and said as happily as she could, "Hi, Star."

She reached for the herbal tea.  
"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Yes?" the two answered at the same time. Raven scowled at Beast Boy before turning back to Star.

"Uh, why are you making the tea of herbs?"

Raven realized that she was making her tea.  
"Um, just helping Rae, Star!"

It was Beast Boy's turn to scowl. Raven winced as she took a bite of his tofu eggs. To her surprise, they weren't that bad. A little bland, but not horrible. But, of course, she would never tell him that. On the other side of the table, Beast Boy slowly took a sip of the herbal tea. He resisted the urge to gasp. It was actually good! He gulped it all down, pouring more. Raven watched, a little surprised.

"So, BB," Cyborg said, "I'm looking forward to our video game marathon today!"

Raven shot Beast Boy an evil glare. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"No, way, Beast Boy." Raven said, grimacing.  
"You have to, Rae! You have to be me!"

Raven frowned, trying desperately to resist his pleading look, but she couldn't.

"Well, if I do this, you have to attempt to meditate all day."

"Deal."

Raven rolled her eyes, sighing in defeat. The two went back to the common room. Raven played with Cyborg, barely trying and always letting him win. Beast Boy left to try his hand at meditating on the roof.

Cyborg continued to take out game after game to play. Raven was bored to death and would've rather been doing _anything_ else. Her thoughts turned to Beast Boy. She was confused about her feelings. She had long thought of him as attractive- he was a very a handsome young man, especially considering he was green. But she now found her feelings drifting further. Could she really be _truly_ attracted to him?

She shook the thoughts from her head and continued to play. She was very relieved when Cyborg ran out of games and let her go. She went up to the roof where Beast Boy was supposedly meditating. He heard her.

"Hello," he said, turning around.

"Hello. Do you... er... need help?"

Beast Boy nodded, slightly blushing. She smiled a little, walking over to him and sitting.

"Okay, close your eyes. You have to find your center. Allow yourself to exist in total peace."

Beast Boy nodded, looking quite determined.

"Now, breathe deeply and slowly. And... Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Beast Boy chanted with her. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as the two meditated together as if nothing had happened.

A/N: Hope you liked Chapter 2. It was a little short. Review, pretty please!


	3. United

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been swamped with school stuff since it started and I've had little to no free time at all. And on top of that, bad writer's block. This might be bad, but it's better than nothing at all, right? No? Oh well. Who cares? I tried.

The two sat on the roof, everything blocked out to them but the calming thoughts of peace, of harmony. United by this anicent art of meditation, all things body-switching forgotten. Teacher and student, best friends, worst enemies. The two changed relationship status more than Paris Hilton complimented herself. But throughout it all, they never completely deserted each other, and the always kept hope that one day they would stop all the fighting and become friends permanately. It was a heavy hope, but certainly possible, even plausible. It would take work, but it could happen. The problem was each of them was too stubborn to attempt to fix anything, and certainly not when they were in each other's bodies. Anyway, they meditated for a few hours before finally stopping.

"That was pretty good," Raven said. Hearing it come out in Beast Boy's voice surprised her a little. In the temporary unity, she had forgotten about the morning's surprising events. Flashes of Beast Boy's... body parts and the shower suddenly came back to her. Shaking the slightly(if not more so) disturbing thoughts away, she looked to... herself for a response.

"Thanks," came her calm, almost dull voice. "So, how did you do on those video games?"

"Er, I think you might want to avoid Cyborg for a while when you get your body back. There might be a little gloating."  
A small smile graced the lips she usually only saw in the mirror. It felt a little stange to see, as Raven smiling was hardly an everyday occurance. She remembered it wasn't her, it was Beast Boy, and him smiling was definately one.

"You know what?" Beast Boy asked, gaining an eyebrow raise from the girl in his body. "I have, like, no idea how to use your powers."

The sudden realization hit her. There were many secrets about the powers that she wanted no one, especially him, to know, but in order to keep their secret(and their city) safe, it was neccassary for him to know everything there was to know.

"What do you want to learn first, then?" she asked calmly.

He took her hand, which surprised her, but she refrained from pulling back. He flipped the hand over and softly ran his finger over a small red scratch. Raven felt a soft tinge of pain.

"I wanna learn how to heal."

Raven's eyes widened. This was a secret she had hidden so long, a secret she had never planned on revealing.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

"Come on, Rae, please?"

Sighing, she looked him in the eye.

"Concentrate on the scratch. Put all your energy into imagining it healing."

Raven felt the pain slowly dissapear and knew what was to happen next.

"Ouch!"

She looked away at the cry, a little afraid of his reaction to her hiding the limit of her power.

"Raven... why didn't you tell us it hurts?"  
She looked back at him. Instead of anger, his eyes were filled with fear and concern.  
"When I heal someone, the pain doesn't just dissapear. It has to go somewhere. So I absorb it."

"So that one time when I got cut with that sword in the arm and you healed that positively unbearable pain- you felt that?"

She nodded.

"And the time my leg got grazed with that bullet in some shoot-out, that too?"

She nodded again.  
"And every single cut, scrape, bruise, and pulled muscle I've come to you with, the ones you healed without any hesitation, they hurt you?"

She gave one more nod, looking to the ground.

"But... why?"

"Because I deserve it more than you do. Because I can't stand to see you hurt."

His eyes turned from fearful to... loving, was it? Raven couldn't tell exactly, because before she got a good look, he had wrapped his arms around herr in a huge hug. When he finally let go, she spoke up.

"What happened to the Beast Boy from last night?"

"I don't know what got into me last night, Rae. Forgive me?"

He looked sorry, sorrier then she had ever seen him before. Then again, every other time she saw him he was in his own body. She gave him a last sharp nod, accompianing it with a half-smile.

"Now, moving on." Beast Boy smiled at her sudden subject change.

"Use that same concept to do pretty much everything else. To fly, imagine yourself in the air, and to land imagine yourself on the ground. To move or break something, imagine it moved or broken. Not too hard, right?"  
He nodded.  
"Oh, and by the way, you have to go slo..." But it was too late. Beast Boy had already taken it opon himself to practice and shot up in the air. Soon after, he crashed right back down.

"Right, this might take a little practice." Raven smirked.

A/N: Oh god, that was short, but it was all I managed at school, I've got homework to do, and I want to give this to you now. Please review, as well as my other stories. Oh, and tell me either in your review or on a review for "Achoo!" if you want me to even continue that one, because the fanbase doesn't seem to be as large for that one and I'm not sure if you guys are willing to take the huge time decrease in these updates for me to update that one as well. Thanks!


	4. You Will Soon Find True Love

A/N: I've been reading over my stories lately and I've noticed: I make a _ton_ of mistakes! Which is weird, because I proofread like… 6 times or more before I post the chapters, but I still never seem to notice the typos and stuff my spell-check doesn't pick up until it's already on the Internet. If you think I make a lot now, wait until this one's up, because I'm writing it at 12:18 AM. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, there's a little "foreshadowing" in part of the humor of this chapter. ;)

Once Beast Boy learned to take it slow, he got quite good at using Raven's powers. After ten short minutes of practice he could make plates fly in a circle before crashing them into a target. Raven gave him a lot of praise, hoping that it would help with his confidence in his newfound ability. She smiled when he flew up in the air and did a victory flip after breaking ten locks.

"Oh yeah, who's the man, BB's the man!"

"Mature, Beast Boy, very mature."

He winked at her as he landed.

"I've obviously mastered your powers, Rae, so it's your turn now."  
"That's not my name."

"Sorry, would you prefer I call you Beast Boy?"

Rolling her eyes, she reached to pull up her hood, but, obviously, it wasn't there. Beast Boy laughed.

"Still haven't gotten used to this, huh?"

"How exactly am I supposed to get used to having someone else's body?"

He shrugged.

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, you have to learn my powers. It's really easy, actually. In fact, it's a lot like yours. Just focus really hard on the animal you want to become, and poof!"

She shrugged, trying to think of a good starter animal.

"Something small would probably be good." She thought, "Hmm, what's small? A hamster? Too cutesy. A ferret? Same. Oh, I know!"

Thinking as hard as she could, she managed to turn into…

"A raven? Nice thinking." Beast Boy smirked, watching Raven the raven fly around over his head. After a minute or two, she changed back.

"How was that?"

"It was perfect."

They smiled for a minute before blushing and looking away.

"You should probably try something a bit larger now. How about a lion?"

After fifteen minutes of practice, Raven was able to turn into a T-Rex without difficulty. Beast Boy smiled at her progress.

"You know, it's kind of funny how easy it was to learn the powers."

Raven nodded, giving him a fraction of a smile.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Well, if you're confident with our battle skills, I think we should probably start to try and figure out how to change back."

"Yes. So, how do you think it happened?"

"I don't know… Wait! I have an idea."  
Beast Boy raised an eyebrow curiously in a very Raven-like fashion.

"Remember last night… that earthquake we both felt but no one else did?"  
Beast Boy nodded.

"Yep, that was strange."

"Maybe that had something to do with it?"

"Makes sense to me."

"Okay, so what were you doing right before the earthquake?"

"Er… I was reading the fortune from my fortune cookie."  
"So was I! The fortune, we have to find the fortune!"  
They raced to Raven's bedroom, as they obviously would have a better chance of finding it there then in Beast Boy's pigsty of a room. The fortune sat on Raven's bedside table. Beast Boy grabbed it and began reading.

"You will soon find your true love. Wait, what the hell?"

"Oh, I like fortune cookies, okay? The one from last night is on the other bedside table."

Nodding, Beast Boy picked up the other fortune and read.

""A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back."

"What the hell does that mean?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"How am I supposed to know? You're supposed to be the smart one here, Rae!"

The two looked at each other. They had some detective work to do.

A/N: Short, I know, but I'm tired and I want to give this to you tonight. Please review, and check out my other stories, as well. Love you guys!


	5. Hive Five

A/N: I feel the need to do a little "reviewer mailbag" here.

xOverkill: I appreciate the constructive criticism! I think the theme of my story is for Beast Boy and Raven to realize that they really aren't so different after all. That's the reason I made them learn the other's powers so easily. I wanted to emphasize the fact that their powers are very similar in concept. I hope that makes sense!

To the rest, this is just a little bit of bribery to write longer reviews and constructive criticism, for if you do, you'll get a cool little reply in my next mailbag!

Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"A journey soon begins, it's prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back. What is that is supposed to mean?"

Raven looked over at him.

"Okay, the journey is obviously this body switch, the "another's eyes" further proves that. I suppose we need "selfless love" for each other to change back."  
"Well, how exactly is that supposed to happen?"

Raven shrugged, pulling her knees to her chest. Beast Boy frowned at her.

"You okay?"

"I'm trapped in the person I hate more than anyone else's body. I'm just peachy."  
His eyes turned to pain. She frowned at him.

"You hate me," he asked sadly.

"No, I don't hate you. I'm just a little angry right now. Sorry."

He nodded.

"It's alright." He replied, giving her a half-grin. "I understand. I'm not very happy about this either."

A red light flashed and a loud beeping was heard.

"Oh great." Raven exclaimed, as they heard "Beast Boy, Raven, come on!"

The two ran out of Raven's room, making their way to the common room.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"The Hive Five. Minus Jinx, of course, since she switched to our side. Let's go!"

The five ran to the car, jumping in quickly. Cyborg sped off to the site. When they got there, he pulled over quickly. Everyone got out of the car.

"Titans, go!"

Raven changed into a T-Rex and charged See-more. She knocked him out instantly.

"Nice," Beast Boy told her happily. They smiled at each other. Beast Boy grabbed Gizmo with Raven's black magic and threw him against the wall. He was knocked out as well. Starfire took out Mammoth with ease. Cyborg quickly managed Billy Numerous. Robin helped Star some but mostly just watched everyone. When they finished, everyone filed back to the car.

"Good work, team."

The five decided to stop for pizza. Raven tried a little bit to be like Beast Boy.

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"  
"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Stop it!" Beast Boy yelled, sounding a lot like Raven. "Beast Boy, just get a personal cheese. Cyborg, you can get your large pepperoni."

"Thank you, Raven!" Cyborg yelled, sticking his tongue out at who he believed was Beast Boy.

Raven and Beast Boy grinned at each other. Everyone enjoyed their pizza and after a little while returned home. Beast Boy and Raven both ran back to Raven's room, much to the surprise of the other Titans.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Robin asked.

"Maybe they're making out!" Cyborg answered. Robin and Cyborg began to laugh. Starfire looked just confused.

"Please, Robin, what is the "making out"?"

"Err, Star, I'll explain later."

Meanwhile, in Raven's room, Raven and Beast Boy were still trying to find out what to do.

"So, how do you think we fix this, Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know. There's probably some deeper meaning to that fortune from the cookie."

Beast Boy nodded, sighing.

A/N: I know, short again! But I really have to go to bed and I really want to wake up to some reviews. Please help me accomplish this hope? Love you guys.


	6. She's Baaaaaack

A/N: It's **_mail time! _**Oooooooooooh... here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I gotta wail… maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaail! For those of you who've been living under a rock for the last ten years, that would be from Blues Clues.

titanfan45: Dearest, I think I'm in love with you. No, just kidding. A little. Seriously, though, you are a five-star reviewer, the kind love the most. I mean, a lot of people will review and tell you what they don't like, but only the best will tell you what they _do_ like. Thank you so much!

Phantom5656: There's going to be a little issue on that this chapter. Enjoy.

samuraigurl1213: Thank you for the review. I'm really trying on the descriptions, but I've just been rather… dry, lately. I don't know. I'll trust you to keep me informed on my progress, thanks. ;)

Agent of the Divine One: Yes, Star's childlike naivety and innocence always make for a good quick laugh.

Keep up the reviews, guys! They make my day. ) Oh, and by the way, I'm kind of ignoring Things Change a little bit in this chapter. Well, a lot. Oh well.

Raven and Beast Boy sat in Rae's room, still at loss for how to change back.

"Guys! Get in here. Quick."

"Oh come on," Raven groaned. "What could it be now?"

"Guys, now!"

The two ran into the common room.  
"What do you-" Beast Boy stopped mid-sentence, his mouth dropping open in surprise. On the screen was a face he never thought he would see alive again. It was the face of Terra.

"Terra…" Raven muttered, though it pretty much went unsaid. "How is that… possible?"

She sounded hurt, which made sense for the three that thought she was Beast Boy, but not as much to Beast Boy himself.

"Though," he thought, "I suppose she betrayed all of us. Or she could even be acting."

Robin shrugged, looking back up at the screen.

"We don't know."

"Is she… doing evil?" Raven asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"No…" Cyborg replied, "But we just thought you should know."

"Let's go find her," Beast Boy confidently exclaimed, walking to the door.

"Raven, could you hold on?" Robin asked impatiently, "I never thought you of all people would be running off without a plan."

Shattering glass showered the five as Beast Boy let all of his emotions out. Starfire and Cyborg gave "Raven" a worried glare, while Robin and Raven especially gave an angry glance. He immediately tried to control himself and repair the windows. It didn't seem to be working.  
"What plan do we need?" Raven asked, not really looking forward to seeing Terra (especially not in Beast Boy's body), but trying to save Beast Boy and stay "in character", "She's not a criminal. She's our friend."

It almost hurt her to call Terra their friend, after everything she had done to them, after everything she had done to _him_. But she knew it was necessary. She saw Beast Boy gasp, probably realizing that he too had to stay realistic to keep their secret.

"She's hardly our friend, Beast Boy. Don't you realize everything she's done to us? I think we need to find her to tell her she's not our friend anymore. She never was."

It hurt Raven a little to hear these words. Obviously, they were her own thoughts and opinions, but to hear them how Beast Boy would, to hear them come out in speech… It sounded so harsh. She felt bad, knowing she had probably hurt him almost as much as Terra did. She frowned.

"Dude," she hid a grimace at using the word, "She _was_ our friend. Even if she isn't now, she was once."

It was strange to the two. They were arguing, as always, but they were arguing each other's points. Robin finally decided they had fought enough.

"Okay, guys. Let's just compromise. We're going after her, but we need a loose plan first."  
"How are you going to plan this, Robin?" Beast Boy asked, letting the words roll off his tongue like dripping venom.

Ignoring him, Robin walked over to the computer and pushed a button to track her. He then turned back around to the Titans.

"Okay, here's the plan. Beast Boy, you're going to talk to her, while the rest of us will stand by for backup if needed."

"Backup?" Raven asked angrily, "What the hell are we going to need "backup" for?" She _is not_ a criminal, Robin! She's not dangerous!"

"Beast Boy, trust me. This is the plan. Okay?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, which wasn't at all out of the ordinary for Raven. A few more glasses exploded, causing another angry glare from Raven. He frowned at her sadly.

"Okay," Raven said, trying to pull attention from Beast Boy's inability to control himself. "So your plan is… I talk to her. Wow, well thought out, Robin."

Robin rolled his eyes, almost wishing that he had never called the two. It was going to be a long day.

A/N: Yes, another cheesy "long day" chapter cliffhanger. I hope that was "juicy" enough for you, Samurai! Anyway, next chapter will come soon. Please review.


	7. SO SORRY!

A/N: Hey guys... you all have my permission now to come on over to my house and stab me. I know it's been a while, but trust me, it wasn't my decision. I got grounded for a whole flippin' month! And now I have a little problem, as well. I have a teensy little case of writer's block on top of a bigger case of OVERWHELMING schoolwork. I love you guys so much and I'll update as soon as I can write! I'm uploading this for both of my in progress stories. Review and give me your pain!


	8. Taken

A/N: Hello, my dears! I'm finally updating, lucky you! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block on top of more sickness and a burden of sickness. Have fun reading!

And so she stood, watching the one she despised more than anyone else talk to some random stranger. She waited for her to turn around, scowling silently at this tedious task she was forced to endure. The other girl's blonde hair blew softly and elegantly in the breeze, causing only more of a scowl from Raven. She felt a tinge of discomfort in the pit of her stomach. Could it be- jealousy? Raven sighed as Terra began to turn. She wasn't exactly looking forward to this, after all.  
The girl completed her turn and was facing Raven- or, as she thought, Beast Boy.  
"BB?" she whispered, a tiny tear running down her face, "Is that you?"  
"Who else?" said Raven, trying to sound like Beast Boy. Apparently, she succeeded, as Terra was now overrun with tears and she threw her arms around Raven. Raven softly pushed her away and Terra looked hurt.  
"I'm sorry. I… can't.'  
"Why not?" asked Terra, looking very upset.  
Raven knew she shouldn't do it. She knew it would be wrong and she knew it would only come back to bite her. She knew it was a lie and she knew that it would be a horrible thing to do. Maybe that's why she did it. Because she knew that she shouldn't.  
"I'm taken now," she said confidently. Terra looked shocked.  
"By who?"  
Raven tried to resist, but she found it impossible to.  
"By Raven, Terra."  
Terra looked like she was going to faint.  
"What? Her?"  
"Yes, her," said Raven, giving a nervous grin, "What's wrong with her?"  
"Well," said Terra, beginning to count on her fingers, "She's ugly, creepy, and last I saw her, she hated you."  
Raven clenched her teeth to stop from getting too angry. It was then that she realized she could show emotion now.  
"Don't even start! Raven is amazing and she could beat you in any contest: fighting or a pageant."  
Terra started crying again and ran away. Raven couldn't stop herself from giving a slight chuckle.  
"Well, that was easy," said Raven, smiling and taking out her- well, his- communicator and flipping it open.  
"Hey, guys," she said. Four other faces (including her own) appeared on the screen. "Taken care of. Meet you back at home."  
She shut the communicator before Robin or Beast Boy could ask questions and headed back to the Tower where she met her teammates.  
"Well?" asked Robin, looking at her curiously.  
"Err-" said Raven, "She didn't remember us. At all."  
She felt bad lying to her friends but she would have to be an idiot to tell them what had really happened. She felt even worse after looking at Beast Boy's disappointed and very upset look.  
Starfire also looked disappointed and flew off to her room. Robin followed her to comfort her, and Cyborg went off to his garage to work on his "baby". Beast Boy sat on the couch and Raven, frowning, sat beside him.  
"I'm sorry," said Raven placing one comforting hand on his shoulder. He tensed up but she ignored that.  
"Its not your fault," he answered, making Raven's guts wriggle around in what she guessed was guilt.  
"Still," said Raven, "I'm really sorry. You were probably looking forward to seeing her."  
He nodded, looking away. Raven realized her hand was still on his shoulder and she pulled it away.  
"You know," he said, looking back at her, "We really haven't figured out anything about this whole-" he lowered his voice to a soft whisper- "body switching thing."  
Raven nodded. "We've been a little busy, Beast Boy."  
"True enough," he replied, giving her a half-hearted smile.

A/N: Short, yes, but I'm fairly busy. I hope it was enjoyable enough for you.


	9. Selfless Love

A/N: I am so very very sorry that I haven't updated! You probably want to kill me or something for updating these stories of mine so little. There is so much pressure with school and everything going on with the holidays. I try to write but it's really hard. So sorry! I hope this is to your standards but it's kinda late.

Beast Boy and Raven sat together in the living room. There was no noise except for the occasional sigh. Raven could barely hold in her guilt as she looked at him. She was never a really big liar and she couldn't stand knowing that she had. She felt her nose twitch and her eyes watered a little. Her nose even began to have that certain "tickle" as if she had to sneeze or something.

"This can't be possible," she thought, looking away from Beast Boy, "It isn't like I've never lied before. Why is this so different?"

Beast Boy didn't seem to be thinking anything. She noticed that he was staring blankly out of the window. He looked so sad, so lifeless. Oh, she couldn't take it. She felt tiny droplets of sweat slowly slide down her forehead and moisten her palms as she stared at him.

"Come on, Raven." She was lost in her thoughts again. "Hold it together! Don't do it, don't do it…"

"I lied!" she suddenly exclaimed, gasping right after. Beast Boy looked up at her in confusion.  
"What?" he asked, his eyebrow rising in a rather… well, Raven-like fashion.

"I lied, Beast Boy. About Terra."

He looked a little hurt for a split second but quickly dropped it.

"How so?" he asked, trying to stay completely neutral. Raven couldn't help but feel sorry for him, trying so hard not to show his feelings in front of her.

"Well," she said, "She… I… err…"

She wasn't sure what to say. Thoughts flooded through her find. Should she lie again? The truth was far too embarrassing. But he deserved to know, didn't he? She sighed, took a deep breath, and decided to let the truth flood out.

"She remembered but denied us. She didn't want to come back."

"Wait," thought Raven as she eyed Beast Boy's bewildered expression, "That isn't what I meant to say!"

"No!" she yelled, "That isn't it either!"

"Rae…" said Beast Boy, softly, "What is with you today?"

"Nothing," thought Raven, "Just feeling some stress for some reason. Maybe because I'm stuck in your body, dimwit!"

She tried to feel hatred or even just anger, but somehow she just couldn't do it. So she came out.

"Beast Boy, it hurts. Seeing your feelings for her, even after everything she's done to us, tears me up inside. I don't know why, but it does. I couldn't stand to bring her back, I just **couldn't stand** seeing you hurt again after she betrays your trust."

She paused to sigh, her- his- eyes twinkling with sadness.

"Beast Boy, look. I don't hate you. I don't dislike you. You mean more to me then you could ever possibly know. I hate this act I put on, of hating everyone around me. But that's just who I am. You might just be my closest friend, and do you know why? Because even though I do _so much_ to you, you're always there for me. Because even though I make fun and prick and prod at you, you're still always trying to make me laugh. Because you're a sweet and caring person and one of the only people in the world who really makes me feel… loved. There, the truth. You happy?"

She was silently shocked with herself, but looking at Beast Boy she saw this feeling was not only hers. He looked surprised and a little sad and completely ecstatic at the same time.

Before she knew it he had pulled her into a hug, which although strange (she was hugging herself!) was also very… nice. It was comforting.

She didn't know what fueled the desire and she didn't know why she did it, but the next thing she knew she softly pushed him backwards and gave him a soft kiss. She forgot they were in each other's bodies and so did he as the two just stood there, their lips on each other's, sharing both of their first kisses. It was almost like a wedding party. Well, not really, but there was tons of shattering glass. (A/N: ;) )

And that same moment, the two of them were enveloped in dark magic that was unlike Raven's and slowly drifted into the air. Beast Boy grabbed Raven tightly in fear and she didn't object. Before long, they were back on the ground with a crash. Raven rubbed her head.

"What was-" she began, but she stopped suddenly when she noticed- she was talking in her own voice!

"Beast Boy!" she yelled at him, as he was on the floor, "We're back! We're normal! Get up…"

She lightly stepped on his stomach and he jumped up from his daze, grasping it in pain.

"Hey, what was that…?"

At that moment he noticed that he was staring at Raven rather than himself. He smiled widely and took the moment to grasp his chest as one last check.

"Dude! I'm flat! It's me again!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Pathetic," she said softly.

Beast Boy put his hands on his hips and glared at her smugly.

"Nu-uh, Rae. You're not getting away with that anymore. I know you love me now, haha!"

Raven groaned, but she had to admit she was surprised at his glowing happiness and his quick acceptance of her over Terra. And not in a bad way.

A/N: Oh, was that all too terrible? I decided to end it hear, though I hadn't really planned it that way. It just seemed like a good time. Was Raven too OoC? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story!


End file.
